


The Bodyguard.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard.

Gooky looked at the address on the paper the agency had given her and then looked back up at the house number and smiled.

"Yep this is the one…"

She said to herself and knocked on the door. Billie had answered the door, silently praying it wasn't another fucking book salesperson, god only knew why they even bothered her anymore. 

"Hello?" 

Her voice was soft with surprise as she took a look at the woman standing there. Gooky smiled at the woman.

"Hi. Miss Billie Hedren?"

Billie nodded and Gooky stuck out her hand.

"I'm Gulistanskiy Gekko but people just called me Gooky Gekko for short. I've been sent by the V.I.P Agency? I'm the bodyguard you requested."  
Billie smiled slightly. 

"They seriously sent me a girl called Gooky?"

A pause then her voice softened. 

"You'll fit in wonderfully, come in..."  
Gooky giggled.

"Not my fault that’s the closet to an anglicized name that can be derived from my given name."

She said good naturedly and came in.

"So .... am I body-guarding you or someone else in the household?"  
"Just me and my daughter... she's a poor, sweet girl with several trust issues, so don't be too surprised if she barely speaks for a while..."

Billie shut and locked the door tightly. 

"Have you come far?"  
"From Arizona…"  
"All that way? You must be exhausted..."  
Gooky smiled and shrugged.

"I slept on the way...I'm fine…"  
"Would you like to meet Birdie?"  
"That your daughter’s name?... Sure."  
Billie smiled and made her way upstairs, soon leading down a very timid young woman. 

"Birdie darling, this is the new bodyguard... Gooky."  
Gooky smiled at the girl.

"Hi Birdie I'm Gooky Gekko…"

She smiled as she noticed the girl had her eyes...elsewhere on her body.

"Miss Double G with The Double D's…"  
Birdie had blushed, giggled, and fled back to her room. Billie had smiled softly. 

"I think she likes you already."  
"Good…and you?"  
"Definitely, you’re quite the charmer Gooky."  
"Well thank you Billie…"  
"So… do you need a place to stay?"  
"Yes...actually I could use a place to stay…"  
"Well, we have two options... the spare room... or you could share with me..."  
"That...last option.... sounds.... interesting…"  
"Depends if you can cope with nightmares."  
"I'm sure I can...if you can cope with some wandering hands."  
"That may help the nightmares stay away..."  
Gooky smiled and came over towards Billie. Billie smiled and let her approach. Gooky smiled and touched her softly on the face. Billie purred and leant into her touch.  
"I think I'm going to enjoy this job…"  
"I hope so Gooky."  
Gooky smiled and kissed Billie, instantly pulling back nervously.

"Sorry..."  
"Hey, don't apologise... I'm flattered your showing any interest."  
Gooky smiled and kissed her again. Billie purred and responded this time. Gooky deepened the kiss. Billie responded happily. Gooky took Billie in her arms and hugged her as they kissed. Billie purred into the kiss, drawing Gooky closer. Gooky ran her hands up and down Billie's back. Billie purred, her own hands sliding under the girl's shirt, stroking over the girl's bare back. Gooky purred. Billie smiled and spoke gently. 

"So gorgeous."  
"You’re not too bad yourself…"  
"Flatterer..."  
"Want to see my 'credentials?'…”  
"If you'd like to show me them, yes please."  
Gooky smiled and stepped back and pulled her shirt off, her double D's falling free. Billie smiled and instantly moved to caress and cup them. Gooky purred.  
"You like that darling?”  
"MMhmmmm…"  
Billie smiled and kissed her, tenderly teasing each breast and nipple. Gooky's nipples quickly hardened.  
"So sexy."  
"So are you…"

Gooky said with a smile as she slowly unzipped Billie's skirt. Billie smiled and let the skirt drop, stepping free of it. Gooky admired her shapely ass, even giving it a light spank. Billie moaned softly. 

"Naughty girl."  
"I....think we may need a bed soon…"  
"Your bed or mine?"  
"Well I haven't seen mine yet...unless you mean my one back home in Arizona....so this may be a good opportunity to show me it."  
Billie smiled and led her to her room. Gooky looked around.

"Ohh very nice."

She said, her hand still fondling Billie's ass.  
"Mmm, the bed is very comfortable."  
"Really....want to test it with me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
Gooky purred and led Billie to the bed. Billie followed willingly. Gooky laid on the bed and moved to allow Billie room to get on as well. Billie soon moved to join her. Gooky quickly claimed her lips again. Billie purred and deepened the kiss, moving to remove the girl's skirt. Gooky purred and removed Billie's shirt in response.  
"So beautiful."  
"Right back at you gorgeous…"

Gooky said kissing Billie's neck. Billie smiled and purred, her hand stroking over Gooky's side slowly. Gooky stroked Billie's body in return. Billie smiled and kissed her gently, her voice soft. 

"I am so lucky they sent you."  
"I'm lucky they sent me too."  
"My sexy angel."  
Gooky smiled and kissed her, a hand trailing down the Billie's body. Billie purred, mirroring her moves. Gooky smiled and stroked Billie's inner thighs. Billie murred and again mirrored her moves. Gooky murred.  
"So gorgeous."  
Gooky smiled and slid a finger into Billie. Billie moaned softly, moving to again mirror Gooky and press slowly into the woman. Gooky mewed and set a firm but slow pace. Billie howled softly, upping her own pace a little. Gooky shivered and mewed and returned the favour. Billie moaned, incredibly close, her voice husky now. 

"Come for me Gooky."  
Gooky squealed and came apart.

"Co....come for meeee…"

She mewed upping her pace. Billie soon did that, muffling her scream in Gooky's shoulder. Normally she would not have fallen into bed with someone so soon, but she had felt drawn to Gooky since the second she laid eyes on her.


End file.
